1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a nail stapler.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional nail stapler includes a gun 10 and a magazine 16. The gun 10 includes a shell 11, a solenoid 12 received in the shell 11, a puncher 13 received in the shell 11, a spring 14 compressed between an end of the solenoid 12 and a head of the puncher 13 and a pin 15 secured to the puncher 13. When activated, the solenoid 12 attracts the puncher 13 and therefore the pin 15 in order to punch a staple nail 17 from the magazine 16 through an outlet 18. When the magnetic force is gone, the puncher 13 resumes its original position due to the spring 14 as shown in FIG. 5. However, the puncher 13 may hit and rebound from a portion of the shell 11 so as to punch a staple by mistake as shown in FIG. 6.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a nail stapler with a security device for preventing stapling by mistake.
According to the present invention, a nail stapler includes a gun and a magazine for receiving and supplying staple nails to the gun. The gun includes a shell, a solenoid received in the shell, a puncher received in the shell for movement from an original position to a punching position due to attraction by the solenoid, a pin secured to the puncher and inserted through the solenoid, a spring compressed between a portion of the solenoid and a portion of the puncher, and a security device received in the shell for buffering the puncher when the puncher is pushed from the punching position to the original position by the spring.
The security device includes an elastic end for contact with the puncher.
The nail elastic end of the security device includes a plurality of elastic elements. The puncher defines a cavity with a wall for contact with the elastic elements.
The shell includes two halves each with a retainer formed on an internal face. The security device defines a groove for receiving the retainers of the halves of the shell.
Other objectives, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.